


candle

by gamux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shadow of a young man sits alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candle

The shadow of a young man sits alone.

Candlelight reflects off his features, illuminating furrowed brows, tight lips and weary gray eyes that stare intently at the dancing flame. He is almost motionless, except for an unconscious back-and-forth rocking in his seat, and his fingers worrying the hems of his sleeves.

"Tonight’s the night." The deep male voice resonates from the shadows to left, by the closed curtains, hiding the window that overlooks the garden.

If the young man heard the mysterious stranger, he gives no indication. The stranger draws a curtain aside, flooding the small room with stale moonlight. He observes the moon from beneath the hood of his cloak a moment before letting the curtain swing shut.

As he approaches, the young man’s head slowly rises and turns to face him.

"How long?" he asks, voice barely a whisper.

The stranger regards him, and the young man can feel eyes boring through him. “A few minutes at most.” he finally responds, looking away.

A heavy silence falls, blanketing them like thick snow. The young man stands and walks to the curtains, pulling them open. He gazes at the stars, a thousand twinkling eyes looking down on him. Soon, he will join them.

"I’m ready."

"Have you made amends?" 

The young man nods confidently. “Yes.” he glances at a neat stack of envelopes set on the corner of the table. “I’ve written my will, my goodbye letters.” He sighs sadly, fingers brushing over the wax seal that bore his insignia.

"Are you afraid?" the stranger asks.

The young man startles from his sorrowful reverie “Hm?”

"Are you afraid of death?" he repeats.

The young man stares at his hands for a long time. When he looks up, his face seems more serene. 

"No, I am not afraid. I do not want to die, sure, but there are few who ever do. I wish I could live a longer life. Sing the songs left unsung. Read the books that have yet to be written. Cradle my children’s children in my arms. I am not afraid of death, I am afraid of not living."

The stranger nods, then gestures to the candle. Its flame is struggling, and it sputters as an unseen wind sweeps through, chilling the young man to the core.

"Its almost time." the stranger comments softly.

He raises his arm. The cloak sleeves fall away to reveal a bony hand that waits to take his own in its grasp. Despite himself, the young man hesitates. He swallows, tongue heavy and swollen in his mouth. He reaches out, and grabs the strangers hand.

The candle dies, and so does the young man.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a virtual pet site bc im a fuckin loser


End file.
